


Synced Hopes

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Human Zenyatta, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Zenyatta, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Wet & Messy, mentions of mpreg, only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: "Genji didn’t care though, he felt like he was falling in love all over again. Overwhelming happiness. He knew what this meant, Zenyatta’s heat and his rut at the same time. Genji chuckled again, softer this time, it was a dream he never thought could come true."





	Synced Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this was written for a friend of mine and I hope they enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also hey, God bless my beta reader/friend wiwu like...this would be shit without them
> 
> The mentions of McHanzo and Pharmercy are only in the short little introduction and won't appear again until the third chapter, this is a Genyatta centred fic so I thought I would leave it as such. There are mentions to mpreg, and there will be mpreg in the second chapter. I understand if it weirds you out which is why I am warning y'all now about it because it will be in the next chapter. Don't have anything else, enjoy.

They had been trying for months. Zenyatta had been through two heats, and Genji his own set of ruts, but none of their attempts bore fruit. Trips to their doctor had all been the same. They were both healthy enough to have a kid, but sometimes it just didn't work out. 

“You two have nothing wrong with you, sometimes these things just don't work out. It's happened in many cases.” Angela had looked at them with sad eyes, “I am sorry though, I know you both really want one of your own.” They left that day feeling disheartened, their hope of having any chance at a child of their own shattered. When they told their family, which at this point only truly consisted of Hanzo and McCree, then Angela herself, the evening had turned somber. No one really knew what to do besides say, “God, I'm so fucking sorry you two” and endure a quiet evening entertaining the never silent boys Hanzo and McCree had. That didn't stop them from trying, but they weren't giving their hopes up like before. 

One day they had been out to lunch with Angela and her mate, Fareeha, they had somehow diverted their conversation to the topic of their attempts. Zenyatta had asked if there were any cases like theirs where two mates had been able to conceive under the same circumstances. Angela had thought for a moment before nodding. “There was one that I read about, but the instance they had was rare. Their cycles synced, which means that the alpha went into his rut and the omega went into a heat. Honestly, that would be the only time I could be 100% positive you could conceive.”

They both asked, at the same time, if there was any way to create that kind of situation but Angela just shook her head sadly. “Considering there are only a few cases of this even happening, and only one with a pair in your situation, I’m afraid there just isn’t all that much research on it.” It wasn’t the answer they wanted to hear but this still didn’t deter them. They would continue to try, and just...hope for the best. They refused to let this break them down. They surrounded themselves with love and family every chance they could, stood by each other when times got too hard. They didn’t let it get to them too much.

+++ 6 months later +++

Genji woke up with the sun that day. The morning light streamed through the pale, blue shutter blinds of his and Zenyatta’s room, the windows causing smalls streaks of sunlight to brush over their pale yellow walls. Genji wasn’t focused on the beauty that morning, though. He groaned into his pillow as he pushed his hips into the bed. He was hard, blindingly hard, and hot, so fucking hot. Genji whined as his cock pressed against the sheets and leaked pre-cum over them. He got lost in the feeling of it, the glide against his cock but...it wasn't what he wanted. Genji reached an arm over to the other side of the bed, his hand searching for his mate but not finding him. 

Genji whined again, his cock aching as it messed the sheets up, and unsquished his face from the pillow. Before he could open his eyes though his nostrils flared to a scent coating the room. It was heavy, practically suffocating him in the best way possible, a smell like a harmonious mix of eucalyptus leaves and lavender. He didn't need to open his eyes to be able to trace the scent back to its host. His little aborted thrusts against the sheets only got more intense once he opened his eyes to look at his mate.

On their rocking chair in the corner of their room was Zenyatta, his legs propped up on the wooden arms, hands slowly dragging a large dildo out of his puffy looking hole. Genji moaned half into the pillow and half into the hot room. He heard Zenyatta chuckle lightly before it faded into a small moan. Genji started to get up but Zenyatta made a sharp noise with his mouth, a hiss that signaled for Genji to stay where he was. It was killing him, watching Zenyatta fuck his own hole open. It kept his entire being from calming down, not that Genji was sure he _could_ calm down. Zenyatta let out a more high pitched noise, panting and thrusting back against the dildo as hard as he could in the chair. 

Genji followed the movement of Zenyatta’s hands, his mind persuaded by the soft sheets and scent in the room enough he could pretend he was actually fucking his mate. Genji kept watch on Zenyatta before the man moaned his name, staring at Genji hazily as slick squirted from his hole and cum dripped from his cock. Genji growled into the pillow, rubbing his face against its soft surface as he tried his best to fuck the sheets. His knot occasionally rubbed against the sheets, the sensation making sparks of pleasure-pain shoot up his spine. His body refused to let him cum to Genji’s dismay. He let out a pained whine as his hips began grinding his knot into the sheets unconsciously. It wasn’t the same. His mind and body screamed for his mates currently leaking hole. The feeling of being squeezed tightly and his thighs getting soaked had him crying as his mind got lost in the scent and drag. Genji cried out as his body tried, once more, to push him through an orgasm. He screamed Zenyatta’s name as he tried to fuck against the sheets, his cock trying to find even the smallest bit of relief. Genji gave a choked off, sobbing moan as his body started to release but a hand wrapped tightly around him. Genji bucked into the hand, covered in slick and warm. God so warm and perfect. The hand worked his knot, teasing it just enough that Genji came into it. He let out a relieved sigh and practically sank into the sheets.

Genji pants and turns his face from the pillow to look back at his mate. Zenyatta smirked at him as he gave his knot another small squeeze and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. Genji’s hips bucked wildly and he groaned, filling the room with sound as well as fresh pheromones. He lost all reasonable thought besides “fuck I wanna fuck” and he had an inclination Zenyatta could read his mind. Zenyatta chuckled at him, his eyes hazy and pupils dilated a considerable amount. Genji moaned as Zenyatta started working his knot again, massaging it with his hands. Genji felt pleasure bubble once again in his gut, his body chasing after his second orgasm. He never reached it though. The hand, which was being kind before, gripped his knot painfully hard, cutting off his release. Genji nearly screamed, his hips desperately trying to thrust into his mate’s hand, to no avail though. His instincts screamed at him, that he shouldn’t have to wait, he should have what he wants now, but his mind yelled back saying to wait for his mate to be with him. Genji whined, snapping from his thoughts as Zenyatta let go of his cock and placed one last kiss on his shoulder before moving off his back. He plopped down next to Genji, smile on his face as his fingers grazed over his cheek lovingly. Genji smiled back at Zenyatta, leaning into the touch. They laid together for a while before both men’s bodies caught up with them, making them heavy with need. 

Genji sighed longingly as Zenyatta’s hand left his face, but was pulled back in by Zenyatta signalling him to come closer with a finger. Genji obliged and crawled over his mate. He looked down into Zenyatta’s icy blue eyes. Genji kissed the palm of Zenyatta’s hand as he brought it up to Genji’s face once more. They fell into the same kind of trance as before, just enjoying one another. The feeling of their bodies together, all the little features on each others face. They were both at peace until another wave hit them and they simultaneously felt pleasure raking through their bodies. Genji panted as he gazed back down at his mate, the other was already looking up at him, hazy lust dancing in his eyes. Genji leaned down and kissed Zenyatta, deep, desperate, and Zenyatta’s arms came up to wrap around his neck quickly. Genji dug his arms underneath Zenyatta’s body, pulling him as close as he possibly could, trying to push any bit of air between them out of the picture. Genji moaned suddenly as his cock rubbed against Zenyatta’s ass, new slick leaking out from in between his cheeks causing a slick path to form that Genji fervently thrust against. Genji paused and watched as Zenyatta spread his legs wider, inviting Genji to push into him, to give into his desires. Genji growled as his instincts started to scream louder than his mind, he gave one last look at his mate, who only nodded once before letting go.

Genji rutted against Zenyatta’s entrance, slicking his tip before it got too thick and dribbled off of it and onto the already ruined sheets below. He let out a frustrated noise before focusing and catching himself against Zenyatta’s hole. Genji let out a deep growl as he finally pushed in, Zenyatta giving a responding groan of pleasure. Genji paused for only a second, his senses fizzing out and refocusing completely on his mate, before fucking into him desperately. Zenyatta moaned beneath him which only encouraged Genji to push faster, harder, to not stop until both were a wet, writhing mess. The bed frame smacked loudly against the wall, rivelling the pleasured moans the two men were making. Neither had a single care about how much noise they were making, growls and garbled words falling from each of their lips. Genji stared down at his mate, who was grinding his head back into the pillow as his mouth constantly streamed incoherent jumble of Nepali and Hindi broken occasionally by gasps or moans which seemed to rack his whole body. Genji was enthralled by his mates beauty once more, hardly the first time, and surely not the last. Genji watched as Zenyatta rolled his head almost groggily and opened his eyes to look up directly at him, and something in Genji peaked. He moaned and moved one of his arms, which he was keeping underneath Zenyatta’s body for support, and brought it to Zenyatta’s thigh. He pushed it up, creating more space for him to move. Genji pushed deeper and dragged his other hand out for balance as he leaned down to Zenyatta's neck and started biting at it. His mate exposed his neck, the scent which was permeating the room now suddenly being shoved up his nose. He shook as he shoved his nose as close to the source as he could and started lapping at it like that would make more of the lovely scent pour out of his mate. Genji panted hard, his breath mixing with the sweat at Zenyatta’s neck, as his knot smacked constantly against his mate’s hole, enticing him, teasing him with the awaiting heat of his mate. He wanted to be completely wrapped in that warmth. 

His hand tightened on Zenyatta’s leg, his mate giving an appreciative groan at the added pressure, and growled against Zenyatta’s neck. Zenyatta chuckled, which was broken up by a loud moan as his hands gripped Genji’s back, blunted nails digging into him. Genji tightened his hands in the sheets and on his mates thigh. Zenyatta was clenching down on him, his walls tightening and releasing in a random pattern that signalled Zenyatta was close to his end. The squeezing caused Genji to give out a long groan as he felt his own end make itself known. Genji brought the hand crushing Zenyatta’s thigh up to the sheets next to his smooth head, and lifted his body up to look back at his mate’s face. The other was already staring at him, his eyes half closed and attempting to stay locked on Genji’s. Genji nearly roared as his mate smiled up at him, his face the ultimate picture of safety, love, and pleasure. He pressed his knot hard against Zenyatta’s entrance and whined when his knot slipped in. Zenyatta’s back arched and he let out a throaty moan and tried to shove himself down on Genji’s knot as much as he could. Genji responded by grinding his hips with every roll of Zenyatta’s hips. Genji felt Zenyatta’s legs start to tighten around him again, effectively trapping Genji against his mate. Perfect. Genji grunted when Zenyatta forced his hips to a stop, grinding against his knot desperately as he panted wildly and let out choked out noises that sounded a lot like Genji’s name. Genji nearly screamed, having a faint idea that he let out something very similar, as Zenyatta clenched around him and came. Cum shot from Zenyatta’s cock, sticking between the two men’s abdomens. The squeezing, the noises, they filled Genji’s mind. He ground his hips against Zenyatta’s and growled loudly as he came inside of his mate. Genji couldn’t stop though, he didn’t feel any less relieved. His nerves were still alight, the burning feeling across his skin still present.

Genji clawed at the sheets by Zenyatta’s head as he started slowly working his knot back against Zenyatta’s entrance. Zenyatta whimpered this time, which gave Genji pause until his mate let his legs slip from Genji’s waist and fall open, giving Genji more room to move. Genji watched as his knot started to release from the other’s hole, cum spurting out at random intervals as he worked. His knot came free and Genji let out an animalistic snarl as cum and slick started leaking a bit more freely from Zenyatta. His mate was currently trying to buck back, searching for Genji’s knot, for the pleasure brought with it. Genji teased his mate for a little while, applying pressure only to pull back just before it breached Zenyatta. The man growled beneath him, the only warning Genji would get before he knew Zenyatta would take over for him. He wasted no time pressing his knot back into Zenyatta after that, his mate’s eyes rolling back into his skull as Genji’s knot settled itself back inside his mate’s heat. Genji started the slow pull-out again as Zenyatta ran his hands through Genji’s hair down to his cheeks. Genji leaned down to kiss Zenyatta again as his knot slipped out. Genji set a slow pace of fucking his knot in and out of Zenyatta, their tongues clashing and breaths heavy. Both moaned when Zenyatta was loose enough for the pace to pick up, and Genji took the opportunity as soon as he could, knot popping in and out of Zenyatta over and over, cum drooling onto the ruined sheets below them. It was an experience. Genji felt the sweat collecting again, sliding down his chest and back as he pulled up. He balanced on his forearms, not straying too far from his mate, breathing in his scent, taking in the small scars that littered his face. Small moles that dotted his face. The blue dots that adorned his forehead, a symbol of his past life that seemed to stick with him even to this day. The small smudge of eyeliner at the corner of his eye that hadn’t been completely wiped away last night. His mate was beautiful, and Genji couldn’t get enough. He kissed at Zenyatta’s face, the other seeming to purr in between his moans of pleasure. 

Genji kissed all he could reach before his gut tightened. He let out a sharp breath and growl before thrusting into his mate frantically, his knot smoothly fucking in and out now. He chuckled brokenly as Zenyatta started cursing in his mother tongue, his hips rolling back to chase Genji’s whenever he wasn’t completely seated inside. Genji bowed his head into Zenyatta’s neck as his thrusts grew erratic, groaning almost painfully as his hips snapped against his mate’s. He felt a soreness start to build in his thighs, body starting to realize its limits. Genji refused to stop though, he couldn’t, not when he was so close. So close. Genji cried out as he slipped his knot into Zenyatta one last time before spilling into him again. He let out a small noise of discomfort as his knot swelled further, stretching inside Zenyatta and effectively locking them together once more. Genji guided his hand between their bodies and pulled at Zenyatta’s hard and leaking cock, his hips twitching as if he could go another round with no break. He jerked his mate fast, his whimpers spurring Genji to get to work. His mate didn’t last long, orgasming with a shout and his head rolling back to push against the sheets. His walls tightened around Genji, causing his already leaking cock to squeeze more cum into his mate. They laid there panting for what seemed like an eternity, gazing at each other and coming back to their own bodies, before Zenyatta laughed.

“Good morning my love.” his mate said, voice scratchy and fucked out. Genji chuckled before laughing completely and leaning down to kiss Zenyatta.

“I do believe it is lovely.” Those were the only words he could utter before Zenyatta pulled him back in, crashing their lips together again. Genji didn’t care though, he felt like he was falling in love all over again. Overwhelming happiness. He knew what this meant, Zenyatta’s heat and his rut at the same time. Genji chuckled again, softer this time, it was a dream he never thought could come true. Genji pulled back just enough to look into Zenyatta’s eyes, and smiled when he saw it. Zenyatta understood too, and he couldn’t be happier. He groaned softly as his mate began grinding his down against Genji’s knot once more. Genji felt the heat build in his gut again and let out a sharp breath. He saw the haziness start to build again in Zenyatta’s eyes. He kissed his mate again, savoring his last few moments of clarity before his knot shrank so he could pull out. Only to be rolled over onto his back and watch as his mate sank down completely on his length.

+++

An hour or so later, Genji and Zenyatta laid side by side, both blissed out to the point that the world could come crashing down around them and they wouldn’t care one bit. Genji smoothed a finger over Zenyatta’s forearm, tracing small patterns into his skin. There was still and underlying heat prickling at both men but they weren’t too bothered with it. They enjoyed the silence in each others bodies and their own minds for as long as they could before hunger and a slight need for water became very prominent.

“We should eat and drink before we this hits again.” Genji spoke and got a responding grunt from his mate, who looked half way from falling asleep once more. Genji chuckled at the other before starting to sit up. His lower back groaned as he did, stretching before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He slid down the thigh high socks that protected his mate from its cold metal during the night and threw them into the hamper in the corner of their room. He felt the bed move as Zenyatta sat up, then felt a kiss press his shoulder blades before the weight lifted from behind him. He turned to watch his mate slip on an oversized green hoodie Genji had bought at one of the concerts Zenyatta had taken him to. He smiled at the fond memory of one of his first dates with Zenyatta and stood. He threw on a hoodie lying on the back of his desk chair and followed Zenyatta out of the room. Neither strayed too far from the others side, both feeling a compulsive need to keep the other close.

Their house wasn’t exactly large, but that was how they liked it. A master bedroom with a separate bathroom and wash closet. Another bedroom, which was up a small staircase, with its own bathroom also laid quiet in their house. They had a small living room, adorned with small trinkets from both men’s cultures and past lives, a couch and a couple small chairs scattered around the room and its TV and fireplace. A window outlooking the neighborhood sat proudly on the right side of the room, and even with its curtains closed, light still poured into the room. Across the way was their kitchen, where the two men were currently strolling to. It was a small bar area with stools attached to a counter space which wrapped around the walls. The men walked into the kitchen and began pulling things out for the other. Genji pulled out bread, peanut butter, and bananas to make Zenyatta one of his favorite breakfast foods. Genji never really understood what the banana’s added to the classic sandwich but he didn’t think he needed to. He got to work making a meal for Zenyatta, which was complete with a glass of water and apple juice. The two worked in silence, both focused on making a perfect dish for the other. It was kind of like a tradition they had with the other, making each other a meal they knew their mate would enjoy, and today was no different. Genji finished the sandwich and went about putting the ingredients away just as Zenyatta started setting two placemats for both on the bar. Genji picked up the meals and brought them over to the bar placing them in their respective places.

They ate in relative silence, arms occasionally bumping because they had scooted their stools as close to the others as possible. Each touch had Genji tense just a little more, and he knew Zenyatta wasn’t in any better place. He felt his body heating again and by the end of the meal, both their pheremones had permeated the room. Genji could smell the lust and need very clearly in the air, not just from Zenyatta but his own scent as well. He swallowed and took a deep breath. He could hold out. He gathered Zenyatta and his plates before standing a bit shakily and making his way to the sink. He heard Zenyatta wiping down the bar and clearing the mats behind him. He washed the dishes in a surprisingly calm manner, his mate coming beside him to dry the dishes as Genji passed them over to him. Genji felt the heat coming from his mate’s body and couldn’t help taking a deep whiff of his scent. It was intoxicating, making him lose focus for a few moments. He shook himself from his thoughts and worked until the task was complete. By the time Zenyatta had placed the last dish in the washer and closed the door, Genji could feel his cock throbbing between his legs, Zenyatta in no better position as fresh slick ran down his legs, a small pool forming by his feet. When Zenyatta turned to look at him, his eyes lowering to Genji’s cock and smirking when he saw it peeking up at him, Genji seemed to snap. He pushed Zenyatta into the counter behind him and slammed his mouth to his mate’s. Zenyatta responded with just as much enthusiasm, digging his hands into the back of Genji’s shirt and into his short hair. Genji groaned into the kiss, his own hands roaming along his mate’s sides, digging into the cotton of the sweatshirt. They stayed like that, getting lost in each other before the heat reared its head and made them curse.

Genji let out a low growl as Zenyatta lifted a leg up to wrap around Genji’s waist, his entrance dripping with new slick and Genji’s cum onto the tip of Genji’s cock. Genji took that as an invitation and took hold of his mate’s other leg. He wrapped an arm around Zenyatta’s waist and lifted him so his cock just pushed into his mate and both of Zenyatta’s legs were wrapped around him. He wasted no time in pushing himself the rest of the way into his mate’s already loose body. Both men groaned out as Genji thrust into Zenyatta, his arms wrapped around Zenyatta’s waist, hands gripping on as tight as he can. He made short little thrusts, pushing as fast as he could with this position. Genji pressed his face into Zenyatta’s neck, biting hard enough to leave small indents, as the other let his head fall back against one of the cabinets. Genji moaned as his end showed up much quicker than before, his knot already swelling, throbbing, begging for his mate. Genji breathed hard and obliged, pressing his knot into Zenyatta, making the other groan out and press back against the new pressure. Genji let his knot tease his mate’s hole, not intending to pull out but pulling just enough that it seemed like he might. Genji took in all the different moans Zenyatta let out, savoured them. He slammed and grinded his hips against Zenyatta’s as Genji came unexpectedly, his body giving no warning, just letting go and releasing inside of Zenyatta. His mate let out an uncomfortable whine, and Genji instinctively let his hand wander around to his mate’s cock. He played with it lovingly, rubbing the tip and pressing a nail into the slit softly. Genji rolled his hips, pressing his still leaking cock deeper along Zenyatta’s walls, as he brought him to orgasm. Genji felt Zenyatta’s body go completely tense below him, nails biting into the back of his neck, legs trying to crush his hip bones, walls clenching down on his knot almost painfully. There was something different about this compared to all the others. Something felt...right. Genji sighed before placing small kisses along his mate’s slowly relaxing body. The tension didn’t slip completely though until Genji placed feather-like, almost reverent, kisses over his mating bite on Zenyatta’s neck. Genji didn’t know what came over him, but in that moment his mind, body, his soul, screamed at him to bite once more. So he did. His mate let out a high whine, before Genji felt teeth piercing his own mark. That’s when he felt it.

Peace.

Genji got lost in the moment, his mate in the exact same predicament. Genji didn’t know why but he felt like he and Zenyatta were one. There was nothing between them. No air, no physical bodies, just their souls. He felt content to stay there forever but he came back to himself and pulled off of his mate’s shoulder. Genji opened his eyes, panting, and looked at Zenyatta who pulled back from his neck and gazed into his eyes. Genji had no doubt Zenyatta felt the same way, the feeling lingering in the back of his mind. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long couple of minutes before coming back to the world around them. Genji was able to slip from Zenyatta without any problem, making it easier for the two to maneuver. Genji groaned as his knot kept his cock from going down though. He tried not to bring to much attention to it, the heat in his body having receded after...earlier, but Zenyatta still noticed. His mate chuckled at him, before he pushed Genji back into the adjacent countertop. Genji went willingly, spreading his own legs as Zenyatta pressed in between them, his cotton-clad chest pressing against Genji’s own. Genji moaned as he felt one of Zenyatta’s hands wrap around his knot and start rubbing against it. Kisses were being pressed to the underside of his chin which caused Genji to tip his head back, his eyes falling closed, and allowing the wandering lips more access. Genji panted, his body responding well as Zenyatta kissed a trail down to the last available patch of skin that wasn’t covered by the hoodie. A hand picked up where lips could not, slowly tracing its way down Genji’s body. The one on his cock never stopped for a second, changing the tightness of its grip occasionally and slowly working along the rest of his shaft. By the time both hands were playing with him, Genji was gripping the counter tightly, only able to produce a moan with his voice, his cock starting to leak.

Genji startled when he felt lips pressed against the base of his knot. He whipped his head to look down and saw a smirking Zenyatta gazing up at him. Genji watched as his mate ran his hands along his cock, lips teasing closed mouth kisses against his knot. The expression Zenyatta made nearing had Genji cumming right then and there but he held off as much as he could. There was a spark in Zenyatta’s eyes that said he wasn’t done yet. Genji felt himself start to tense as his mate continued his slow workings, hands massaging, lips searching, but nothing more. Not until Genji let out a frustrated whine did his mate open his mouth and bite at Genji’s knot. Genji nearly doubled over when the sudden spark of pure pleasure shot up through his body. His mate smirked as he wrapped his lips against one side of Genji’s knot, licking at it, sucking on it lightly, before pulling off completely. Only a hand, which quickly wrapped around the base, remained. Genji felt tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, not the first time they had formed this day, as his body started to feel the first stings of overstimulation. He let out a shaky breath as his mate made a soothing noise at him. Genji caught his breath and focused back on his mate, the man watching him with all the care in the world, not wanting to push too far. Genji smiled down at him, one of his hands leaving the counter to brush against his mate’s cheek. All Genji had to do was give a small nod and Zenyatta immediately continued. Genji let his hand shift to the back of Zenyatta’s head as the man leaned up and wrapped his lips around the tip of Genji’s cock, his warm mouth leaving Genji longing to thrust up into it. He didn’t though, waiting for Zenyatta as his lips slid farther down Genji’s length. Genji let out a deep groan as Zenyatta’s lips hit his knot, tip just barely grazing the back Zenyatta’s mouth.

Genji rubbed his fingers against the back of Zenyatta’s soft, hairless head, massaging his neck lightly, encouraging him to continue on. It wasn’t needed, but Genji couldn’t help himself, and Zenyatta smiled up at him as best he could, so it wasn’t an issue. Genji waited as Zenyatta stayed where he was for a few moments, warming up Genji’s already heated cock with his mouth before pulling off. He panted a little before sinking back down, lips once again hitting Genji’s knot. There was no break this time, Genji’s moans echoing in the quiet room as Zenyatta started bobbing his head along his cock. Genji kept still as long as he could before he started thrusting his hips up against Zenyatta. His mate welcomed it, moaning around him and working him harder. Genji went willingly when Zenyatta tapped the back of his right leg and guided it up over his shoulder. Genji’s head fell back once more, his body following as the pleasure built in his gut. A choked gasp bubbled from his throat as he felt a slick finger come up to his now exposed entrance. His hips bucked harder when his mate’s finger pressed in and stretched him. He shakily told Zenyatta he was about to cum, his statement a strange mix of Japanese and English. He heard his mate chuckle as he worked his finger deeper into Genji’s body, tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock as the rest of his mouth tightened and sucked at him.

Genji came with Zenyatta’s name on his lips, fingers gripping the back of his mate’s head and leg tensing and digging into Zenyatta’s shoulder and back. His mate stayed on him for a long while, his hand wrapped around his knot to simulate the same warmth of his mouth. Genji slumped against the counter once Zenyatta pulled off of him. He sighed when the finger inside of him slipped out and his leg fell back to the ground. He felt fingers massage his thighs lightly before a soft kiss was placed to them. Genji smiled up at the ceiling, his head feeling very heavy suddenly. He let his fingers massage his mate’s scalp until he groaned and stood up. Genji opened his eyes as his head lolled to the side to look at his mate who pressed up against him. He leaned over and placed a kiss to his mate’s lips, seeing the weariness that lingered in Zenyatta’s eyes as he pulled back. Genji slowly straightened himself and smiled lazily as he dragged his mate back to their room. The sunlight that was encompassing it earlier had all but faded, leaving only a soft glow. Genji plopped himself on the bed and laid out, his mate following quickly. The two tangled together as much as they could, getting into a position comfortable for both. As soon as that happened they were out like a pair of lights, lost to the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)   
>  [Consider Leaving a Tip](https://ko-fi.com/toasterwarlock)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment uwu


End file.
